5 More Days TIl Christmas
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: Merry Christmas to all my readers.A 5-shot for The Clique.Each character gets a story and they go together.The first one is Kempsten and it is in 8th grade.THe next is Jolicia in 12th.PlovertXDylan,Clam,and Derrington are next when they are in college.
1. Chapter 1

_**5 More Days Til Christmas**_

_**A Clique five-shot about the holidays, each one will have a Christmas song-because Christmas Carols are so overrated-that relates to the story. I hope you enjoy your Christmas treat to all my readers.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**

_Not This Year: Kristen _

_When I look in the mirror_

_No happiness is present here_

_Not supposed to whine_

_Not supposed to cry_

_Try to hold it in but not this time_

_I can't, I can't_

_I can't, I can't take it _

_This is supposed to be a time to smile_

_I can't fake it_

_Please allow me my chance now_

_To break it down_

_It's not snow it's rain coming down_

_And the lights are cool_

_But they burn out_

_And I can't pull of the cheer_

_Not this year_

_Not this year _

_Not this year_

Kristen Gregory was tired of plastering a fake smile on her face every year for Massie Block's annual Christmas Party. It wasn't that she didn't like Massie or the people there. Massie was her best friend and Kristen and her three other best friends-Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons-were all considered hostesses in Massie's eyes.

It wasn't that Massie knew she was upset. There was no definite reason and nobody was at fault. She hated Christmas, it was that simple.

Her dad lost all the family's money five days before Christmas years ago. Christmas had never been the same for Kristen and every year after that something bad had happened. The money was in third grade. In fourth grade she lost what little friends she had. Layne hadn't wanted to hang out with the sporty brainiac anymore. Instead she chose the Paris Hilton wannabes.

In fifth grade her grandfather died. He was one of the only relatives that Kristen had left. She loved him and he was her only way out of Westchester over vacation. In sixth grade she was all alone while her friends went to various places around the globe. Massie was in Aspen while Alicia was in Spain. Dylan went to London. She wasn't even in the same country with them. She was stuck in Westchester. Of course, Massie had offered to take her to Aspen with her family but her parents couldn't afford it. She wasn't allowed to go to Spain because it was 'too far'. London was out of the question because Merri-Lee wouldn't be with them 24-7. In seventh grade a new girl came and started to cause too much stress for the Pretty Committee-what Kristen and her friends called themselves. The chaos caused Kristen's secret about how she was poor to be released. Now, in eighth grade, she had to watch Kori, her least favorite person out there, flirt with Kemp Hurley-the only guy Kristen could ever picture herself with.

This year, Kristen wasn't the only miserable one. That gave her a dry smile as she braided her dirty blonde hair. Massie had been cheated on by her 'perfect' ninth grade boyfriend Landon so she'd dumped him. This had caused the other ninth grade boys to dump the PC members. Alicia was capable of acting happy though even though Josh Hotz was ignoring her due to the fact she'd totally ditched him. Derrington wouldn't give Dylan a second glance-but Massie was getting more and more and they became longer and longer. Claire was the only one who was happy. But she wouldn't be when she found out about the 'nice guy' she was dating-Cam Fisher was cheating on her with Olivia Ryan.

She narrowed her blue-green eyes at the dark wash jeans she was being forced to wear to Alicia's limo. She'd be changing there. She had a red Christmas sweater with it and her black UGGS.

Her parents were all about making her miserable. It was definitely true. They made her wear g-rated clothes and she could barely have a life outside of school. She called a goodbye to her parents and ran from the apartment.

She climbed into Alicia's limo and Alicia brought the divider up between Dean and the two girls. Kristen smiled her thanks as she slid off the jeans and traded it for a red pencil mini skirt outlined with white fur. It was paired with a little velvet jacket that matched it perfectly and a red camisole. Alicia handed her the boots and Kristen shoved her feet into the red high heeled boots and then shoved her Santa hat on. She looked at Alicia who was dressed the same way only looked ten times better than Kristen.

Kristen was used to this though. Alicia was the prettiest girl in school. Her olive complexion always looked amazing with everything and with the bright red outfit it shined to perfection. Her black glossy hair was left down in waves and her smile was in place.

Alicia was capable to get whatever guy she wanted with a bat of her eyelashes. Kristen couldn't turn anyone's head. She was once mistaken for a guy-a lot. That was another miserable Christmas moment.

"Smile," Alicia nudged her playfully.

"I can't," Kristen muttered.

"Well you better-I'm giving Kemp a ride," Alicia smirked.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"I'm-meaning me and you are-giving Kemp a ride-meaning we are picking him up from his house and bringing him to Massie's," Alicia giggled.

"WHY?" Kristen shrieked.

"Cause he asked if you were coming with me or not and when I said yes, he decided to come with us," Alicia smiled brightly.

"He wanted to come when he heard I would be there?" Kristen asked.

"Of course-did you not realize he was trying to make you jealous with Kori?" Alicia asked.

"Wait, why are you trying to get us together when Josh doesn't want anything to do with you?" Kristen asked and instantly regretted it.

"At least one member of the PC needs to have a good Christmas and if any of us deserves it, it's you," Alicia smiled. "Massie and Dylan totally agree-Massie said if the car ride doesn't do it, she'll make sure the music does and Dylan said she'll stop any girl who gets close to him," Alicia laughed. "As for Claire, she's too caught up in the whole Cam-loves-her thing,"

Kristen's jaw dropped slightly and she found herself smiling a genuine smile for the first time on Christmas in what felt like forever. Maybe she would get the boyfriend she wanted but even if she didn't, she knew she had true friends who loved her and looked out for her.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad.

Maybe she couldn't blame the holiday for all the bad things that had happened. Maybe it was just some bad luck and misfortunate...but Christmas was a time for miracles so why not let a Christmas miracle or two happen today? Surely nobody deserved it as much as Kristen and her friends. So the five-okay, so _four _but it would be five soon enough-girls who didn't feel like celebrating this year would definitely find a reason to celebrate...just maybe not this year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five More days Til Christmas**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**_

**Christmases when you were mine: Alicia**

_Please take down the mistletoe_

_Cause I don't want to think about that right now_

_Cause everything I want is miles away_

_In a snow covered little town_

_My mamas in the kitchen worrying about me_

_Seasons greetings hope you're well_

_Well I'm doing alright if you were wondering_

_Lately I can never tell_

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time_

_But there were Christmases when you were mine_

_I've been doing fine without you, really_

_Up until the nights got cold_

_And everyone's here except you baby_

_Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

_But for me it's just a lonely time_

_Because there were Christmases when you were mine_

_Merry Christmas everybody_

_That'll have to be something I just say this year_

_I'll bet you got your mom another sweater_

_And were your cousins late again?_

_When you were putting up the lights this year_

_Did you notice one less pair of hands?_

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time_

_Christmas is not a lonely time Alicia,_ Alicia Rivera thought to herself. Josh Hotz had been hers for Christmas in eighth grade and ninth grade. Sure, they'd had their break ups but they always got back together. They spent Christmas together in tenth and eleventh grade. But they were seniors now and Alicia was alone.

She glared at her phone that was a reminder of how alone she was.

**0 new messages**

Kristen and Kemp had gotten back together on Christmas back in eighth grade-thanks to Alicia. Dylan and Plovert had gotten together over that summer and had the perfect relationship. Claire's heart was broken on Christmas in eighth grade when she found out Cam cheated on her with Olivia but she'd been fine being single. It didn't bug her. Massie and Derrick became that couple that everybody wanted to be.

But Alicia was alone.

**0 new messages**

There would be no message telling her 'merry Christmas, I love you' this year. Sure, five little words shouldn't mean much to her but they did when she didn't have them anymore. She hated Claire Lyons for stealing Josh Hotz from her. But she knew as well as anybody that Claire hadn't stolen him.

Alicia had driven him away. She was afraid of falling in love with him and having her heart broken. But she ended up with a broken heart anyways. He'd been dumped and had turned to his best friend out of the girls, Claire Lyons. Somehow, the two had found love in each other.

Alicia had requested that her best friend Massie Block take down all the mistletoe this year because she didn't want to think about Claire and Josh kissing under the mistletoe when Massie had her annual Christmas party.

Alicia wanted Josh back but he was about ten point five miles away at his house-probably decorating for Christmas with Claire.

Alicia glared at the snow that covered all of Westchester and sighed. Her mom was in the kitchen, worrying about her of course. She had sent Josh a Christmas card and written a short little note "Seasons Greetings, I hope you're well" but she'd torn it up and never sent it.

He'd sent her one though.

_I'm doing alright, if you really care Josh,_ she thought to herself. It wasn't a lie. But she didn't dare tell anyone she was okay because if word got back to him and she didn't care she would be humiliated.

She was fine without him, at least-she was until the nights got cold. Everyone was already at Massie's annual Christmas party but Alicia was thinking about not going. After all, she'd be the only one who would have nobody to hold.

**~...~**

Alicia entered Massie's house and walked towards the large ball room where the party was taking place. Alicia was dressed in a short, spiky bottom green skirt with a matching vest and a little off the shoulder red tee long sleeve shirt and red flats. She was in her elf costume that she and Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Claire and Massie would be wearing since they were the hostesses.

"Merry Christmas everybody," She said as she approached her friends and their dates. Cam was like her. He was alone and single on Christmas. She didn't mean the words that she said but she felt like she had to-partly because she did.

She couldn't look at Josh.

_I bet you got your mom another sweater,_ she thought bitterly. Every year Josh had gotten his mother a scented candle. Then he met Alicia and she'd started helping him pick out gorgeous sweaters for her. _Were your cousins late again Joshua?_ She thought about his eighteen year old cousins. They drove themselves every year and always end being late and never having an excuse. Alicia was sure this year was no different.

"We just got here too," Claire said in her bubbly voice. It was getting on Alicia's nerves. "We were decorating at Josh's," She giggled.

_I guess there wasn't one less pair of hands,_ Alicia thought to herself.

"Claire can you do me a favor?" Massie asked, glaring her amber eyes and tugging on her chestnut brown hair.

"Can't you have Dylan do it?" Claire asked, cuddling into Josh's embrace.

"No, I can't because Dylan has to go set the food up," Massie glared at the red haired Dylan who widened her green eyes and then hurried off as if she finally understood what Massie meant.

"What about Kristen?" Claire whined.

"Kristen is doing the music," Massie glared at Claire who shrunk. Claire was already petite and had the perfect looks for it but when Massie glared at you, you normally shrunk a little more. Claire's white blonde hair seemed even whiter and her grey blue eyes lost their innocence.

"And we have to help them," Kemp said.

"Yeah," Plovert said.

"Actually Massie," Josh said. "I have to talk to Claire about that thing we talked about earlier," He said.

"Right-Derrick you help me," Massie winked at her boyfriend. "CAM LEAVE THEM ALONE," She screamed as Derrington dragged her off.

Alicia followed Cam off towards a table and sighed.

Cam opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when they saw Claire run over.

"He dumped me!" She stomped her foot.

"Whatever," Alicia muttered. Claire glared before running off.

"Anyways...Alicia, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my date for this party." Cam said.

"Alicia-I need to talk to you," Josh said.

"What?" she snapped.

"Will you please take me back?" He whimpered.

"Josh, I love you," Alicia said. She looked at Cam but he didn't look hurt. He looked relieved. Alicia whispered something to him and he smiled, running off to find Claire.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Josh said.

Alicia bit her lip and nodded. Christmas shouldn't be lonely for anyone. So she was going to make sure she and all her friends had a perfect Christmas with the guys they loved.


	3. Chapter 3

_**5 More Days Til Christmas**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique**_

**Last Christmas: Claire**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to somewhere special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

_Happy Christmas-I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying I love you I meant it_

_Now I know what I fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool be again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_(Repeat)_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face of a lover with a fire in her heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Now I found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

Claire Lyons had loved Josh Hotz exactly six years ago from today. Their love had ended exactly one year ago. He'd left her for the girl who had broken his heart. Alicia Rivera was a beautiful Spanish goddess in every guy at Briarwood's opinion.

Josh was the only guy who realized that Claire was pretty in her own way. She was gorgeous in a way that was totally different from Alicia.

But Claire had given Josh her heart for Christmas every year and then he'd just abandoned her for Christmas one year previous.

Claire was in college now. She was at SUNY and away from all of her friends.

But today she was returning to the place that had caused her rise, her destruction, her humiliation and her heart break.

Sure, Cam Fisher, the guy who had loved her forever and always, had tried to get her back for the rest of senior year after Josh ditched her at Massie Block's annual Christmas party but Claire hated him. He'd cheated on her with Olivia Ryan, the dumbest girl in school. Claire hated her.

Her phone lit up and she sighed as she opened the text from Dylan Marvil, her best friend who was at Virginia Tech. Of course, right now Dylan was probably with Chris Plovert, her perfect boyfriend, doing some last minute shopping.

**Dylan: You're coming to Massie's right? There's a big surprise for you there.**

Claire shook her head. She hated Christmas now. She was done with magic and miracles. She didn't believe in any of it anymore.

Westchester had stolen her innocence. She stared at her reflection and realized it was true. Her white blonde hair had always been thin and pale but it was even thinner now and tangled up. Her blue eyes had once been wide with innocence and bright with curiosity but they were now dark and bored. Her skin was pale and her clothes were wrinkled.

She would text Kristen, the only one of her old friends who really understood her but Kristen always spent the day before Christmas Eve snuggled up with Kemp Hurley watching bad Holiday specials.

Massie Block would get it though. Derrick had dumped her-just not on Christmas. It was on their 5th year anniversary though. He'd had no reason for it. He'd just said he didn't want to be tied down.

The next day he walked into school with Olivia Ryan on his arm and left Strawberry McAdams number written on his hand.

Massie's heart had been broken.

But Claire couldn't bother her. Anyways, the plane was about to take off.

So instead, Claire was forced to deal with the flashbacks for her short flight to Westchester.

_Flashback:_

"_Have you seen Cam" Claire asked Kristen who was dancing with Kemp in 8__th__ grade at Massie's Christmas party._

"_Um...I think he went over to the punch table," Kemp said, ignoring Kristen's warning look._

_Claire didn't see anyone at the punch table so she instead approached Alicia who was softly talking to Josh who looked heartbroken. She decided not to bug them. Instead she walked over to Dylan and Plovert who were laughing like the best friends they were._

"_Are you looking for Cam?" Plovert blurted. _

"_We are too," Dylan said quickly. Claire knew she was lying but decided not to say anything. Instead she walked over to Massie who was circled by a large crowd of boys while Derrington stood by the DJ table staring at her, his eyes full of jealousy._

"_Claire I don't know where Cam is but I can tell you that you won't be happy when you find him," Massie explained before grabbing Dempsey's hand and dancing onto the dance floor with him. Claire sighed and walked over to Derrington who was her last hope._

"_Derrick," She asked but she never finished. She saw all she needed to._

"_Cam," She widened her eyes and the blonde haired airhead pulled away from the boy with two different colored eyes while Claire's heart broke._

_End Flashback_

_Christmas sucks,_ Claire thought as she walked off the plane and towards the luggage belt. She grabbed her bag and then went to try and get a taxi. Of course, her flight was to New York City so she had about a four hour drive to Westchester.

She climbed into the taxi and gave him the instructions. The driver nodded and turned on the radio, filling the car with Christmas music.

_I hate Ashley Tisdale,_ Claire thought as Ashley Tisdale's remake of _Last Christmas _came on.

"Could you switch the stations?" Claire asked.

"Sure," He shrugged and Claire sighed at the next song.

_It's not any better in country,_ She decided while she listened to Taylor Swift's take on it.

A new flashback flooded back to her now.

_Flashback_

"_Claire, can we talk?" Josh asked._

"_Sure," Claire giggled._

"_Well...listen Claire, I really like you. And I do love you," He looked down. "But it's more of a sisterly-brotherly love. Not the romantic kind," He explained softly._

"_What are you saying? I don't understand," Claire asked him. Cam and she never actually broke up. They'd fight and Cam would date other people but they never actually said the words 'it's over' in any form._

"_I'm saying that it's over. I'm sorry. I just...I still love Alicia," He explained carefully._

"_Of course, I totally get it. No problem," She sighed and forced a smile before running off._

_End Flashback_

Claire arrived at her house and walked inside, tossing her bag into her room.

"OW," A voice screamed. Claire turned on the light and glared at the figure. Inside her room, on her bean bag chair was Cam Fisher.

"Cam," She asked. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't help but smile.

"This," Cam said as he jumped up and kissed her. "I know you don't want to take me back but-"

"Shut up," Claire said and kissed him.

_What are you gonna do now Josh? Cam made me a fool and you had me fooled for a long time. But when he kisses me he fools me again. You fooled me too but I found a real love so you never can again._ She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**5 More Days Til Christmas**_

_**Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the Clique isn't.**_

**Baby its Cold Outside-Dylan**

_I really can't stay-baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to get away-baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been-been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice-I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry-Beautiful what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor-Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry-Beautiful please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just half a drink more-put some music on while I pour_

_The neighbor's might think-baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink-No cab's to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how-Your eyes are like starlight_

_To break this spell-I'll take you hat, you're hair looks swell_

_I ought to so no, no, no sir-Mind if I move in closer_

_At least I'm going say that I tried-what's the sense in hurting my pride_

_I really can't stay-baby don't hold out_

_Ah but its cold outside_

_C'mon Baby_

Dylan Marvil cuddled up in Chris Plovert's warm embrace that Christmas Eve. Massie's party was later tonight but she didn't want to leave and get ready.

Dylan went to college in Virginia while her boyfriend Plovert went to school in Nigeria for soccer so this was the first time they'd seen each other all year.

"I can't stay Chris," She giggled, trying to push him away. "I've gotta get home and get ready for Massie's party," She sighed.

"Baby," He whined. "It's cold outside," He said.

"Plovert, it was fun but my mom's gonna start to worry and if I'm late for the party Massie will be going insane," She explained.

"I've been waiting all year to see you," He pouted. "Anyways, give me your hands, they're like ice," He said. "And listen to that fire," He pointed to the fire he'd just made.

_I really should be leaving,_ Dylan thought. _Oh, one hot cocoa more!_

**~...~**

"I've gotta go, I mean, think about what people are gonna say if I'm here all night," Dylan pointed out.

"But its bad out there," Plovert said. "There's not even any cabs tonight," He pointed out.

"I brought my car," Dylan smirked.

"You've been drinking," He tried.

"I highly doubt that hot chocolate makes me incapable of driving," Dylan laughed.

Dylan didn't want to leave though. She knew it was freezing but that was beside the point. She wanted to stay to be with Plovert. She liked how she didn't have to worry when she was with him.

He didn't make her feel fat or ugly or stupid. He made jokes and she knew it was okay to laugh. They teased each other and Dylan could put her hair up in a messy bun and wear sweats and still be called gorgeous.

She stood up and grabbed her jacket and her hat.

"Give me that hat-your hair looks too amazing to cover up," Plovert said.

"I'd stay and just go to the party with you but I have to get dressed," Dylan explained.

"Why don't you just wear that," Plovert asked.

"I'm in a Juicy velvet track suit," Dylan said. "It's not only _so _last year but it's so..._ underdressed,_" She said.

"I think you look gorgeous," Plovert said.

"I have to go," Dylan argued.

"It's too cold outside!" Plovert snapped.

"Anger," Dylan teased before kissing him quickly. "I'll see you in an hour at Massie's, okay?"

"Whatever...can you believe it was only last year that Josh and Alicia got back together and he already proposed?" Chris asked. Dylan knew he was trying to stall her but instead she decided to tease him.

"Don't get any ideas," She said.

"You'd say yes," Plovert said.

"Am I saying yes now?" Dylan asked.

"It's cold outside," Plovert pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Too bad," Dylan shrugged. "Lend me a coat," She tossed over her shoulder sarcastically.

"I don't want you to go," Plovert said, acting like a little kid.

"I have to," Dylan said, opening the door and walking towards the driveway. She had to have chosen today to walk to Plovert's? There weren't any taxies. Why had she lied about having her car with her? She saw Plovert standing in the window looking defeated and laughed.

_God, it really is freezing,_ she thought as she crossed her arms around herself. She lowered her head against the wind and kept on walking.

Plovert really was the best boyfriend. He wasn't like Kemp, who made Kristen jealous from time to time and he wasn't like Derrick had been with Massie. Derrick was always _getting _jealous of Massie. He wasn't sickly sweet Cam was to Claire and he wasn't too romantic like Josh.

Josh gave Alicia so many compliments you had to know they were lies most of the time. It didn't help Alicia's already huge ego. All those compliments just built up inside of her head making it bigger than it already was.

_I'm such a moron,_ Dylan thought. She grabbed her phone and was about to call her driver but ended up throwing it at the pavement.

_How can any part of Westchester have no service? _She wondered.

She could turn around and go back to Plovert's but that would mean losing. Plovert and Dylan always had these little 'fights' and they kept a tab for who won. They were tied and the year was almost over. Dylan refused to lose for the 6th year in a row. They'd been together for 6 years actually so that made it a little bit more depressing.

_Don't do it Dylan,_ she screamed at herself silently.

She forced herself to keep walking forward even though it was bitterly cold and her nose was turning as red as her hair. Her fingers were freezing and she could barely move them.

_Oh, I could just use his phone, _She reasoned and turned around, walking towards his house again. She refused to stay. That much she decided right away. She'd call Perry, her driver and get him to come get her. But she would not stay at Plovert's and let him take her to the party. She wouldn't even dare show up at Massie's party in sweats anyways. Not that Massie would care. She'd probably have a million things Dylan could borrow anyways.

_Oh what the heck,_ Dylan decided as she opened the door and walked into the living room, plopping down onto the couch next to Plovert who shot her a know-it-all smirk.

"What," She asked with a sly grin. "Baby, it's cold outside," She responded as she went back to his warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5 More Days Til Christmas**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique**_

**{A/N: This is the last one in the 5-shot. Enjoy!}**

_My Only Wish This Year-Massie Block_

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep_

_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_Because I heard that you're coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I really hope that you're on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh_

_Oh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear me_

_I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me, someone to hold_

_Maybe...maybe (maybe, maybe)_

_We'll be all alone under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear me_

_I have been so good this year_

_All I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_Bring me love I can call all mine_

_Because I have been so good this year_

Massie Block couldn't sleep on Christmas Eve. It was a little after midnight and her party had just ended. All of her friends had somebody to be with except for her. She would be returning to college next week and then she'd be alone. She went to Julliard so she wasn't that far from home, but she missed having her friends near her.

But she missed Derrick Harrington more.

_Would it be wrong for me to take a peek? _She wondered. She'd heard Derrington was coming to town and she wanted to see him. She'd assumed he was coming to her party, but he didn't.

He hadn't even said he wasn't coming. But if Massie looked out one of her windows in her room, she had a perfect view of his bedroom. His parents had bought the house next to hers and even though it was a few acres away, Massie had a telescope that NASA scientists would love. So, yeah, she could see him.

Last night Massie had taken a walk in the snow but all she'd seen were couples. There was Dylan and Plovert doing some last minute shopping. There was Alicia and Josh at Starbucks, Alicia staring at her ring. There was Kristen and Kemp playing at the elementary school playground like little kids. There was even Claire and Cam, right on Massie's property!

_Face it Massie-everyone's in love except for you,_ She thought bitterly. But that was wrong. She was in love. He just didn't know or care.

_Can you hear me Santa?_ She thought bitterly. Her parents had asked her what she'd wanted and she'd made the usual list of clothes and technology but there was more she wants. She'd signed her real letter with a kiss and then locked it away in her Secret Box. She knew exactly what she wanted this year but nobody could get it for her except for that magical man in the red suit.

Massie sighed, hoping Santa really was on his way with something extra special for her in his sleigh. She wanted her wish to come true more than anything.

She wanted Derrington and her to be left alone underneath the mistletoe when they were reunited. She wanted him to beg her to take him back. But she'd settle for him just asking her out.

Her wish couldn't reach the only person who could grant this for her though. Because nobody could give her this one little wish for a love that she could call all hers. She wanted her true love waiting for her, all wrapped up in a big red bow.

Derrington and she had been perfect in seventh grade until he'd gotten jealous of Chris Abely. In eighth grade they'd gotten back together and been that perfect couple everyone wanted to be until they were seniors. They were on-again/off-again but when they were on they were happy.

Senior year came and Derrington just didn't want to be tied down. He said Massie was too much and he didn't love her. He said he wanted to be able to go to college without any worries.

He'd broken her heart with the words even she knew he didn't mean. If she knew it wasn't true, why did it hurt? It hurt because she knew he was capable about lying about something like that. What else could he lie about?

Why had he said it in the first place? Derrington was jealous. Massie talked to every other guy in school and every guy liked her. Todd Lyons had never gotten over her. Derrington didn't want to do anything to make her leave him. So he'd decided to give her a taste of what he went through daily.

But Massie doesn't do jealousy. She doesn't get mad and she doesn't get even. She just moves on.

So Massie had to force herself to act like nothing was bothering her and she had nothing on her mind. She acted like Derrington meant nothing to her but unlike all her other lies, she never started to believe it and nobody else did either.

The worst part was the Derrington went to Columbia, meaning he was so close yet so far away. They didn't even talk to each other. Massie thought that was the part that killed her.

_Santa can you hear me? _She asked. She'd been so good this year. She'd tried so hard. And she only wanted one thing. She wanted to know that her true love was near. He was all she wanted, just for her, underneath her Christmas tree. She'd be waiting here and that was her only wish this year.

Suddenly she heard a tapping at her window. She stood up and approached it. She opened it and suddenly something fell through. She glared down at a wavy, dirty blonde haired boy with milk chocolate brown eyes and a lone freckle in the left corner of his mouth.

"Hey," He smiled that adorable, boyish crooked grin of his as he stood up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, fighting the urge to smack him. She failed in that battle and ending up hitting his arm.

"I'm sorry I missed the party. I just got home about an hour again. My flight was delayed and they lost my luggage. I came over here as soon as I got home," He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of this," He said as he pointed to the window. Massie bit back a grin as she noticed the mistletoe he'd hung on her window.

Massie leaned in and she kissed him. And it was like nothing had changed. They were seventeen year olds in love, partying like crazy and living a teenage dream. When they pulled away, reality crashed around them.

"I'm a moron," Derrington said.

"True," She shrugged.

"Anyways," Derrington glared. "I told you all that because I didn't want to lose you and I did. I get if you're over me and all because I was a jerk but I wanted to say I still love you and I want you back and I'm not going to stop until I do or that becomes a complete impossibility," Derrington said.

"You can stop then," Massie grinned.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Because you got me back..."She said, hugging him tightly.

_And I got my only wish this year._


End file.
